NornenMeister
NornenMeister´s Website is one of the biggest and most active Creatures Websites ever, especially for Creatures 2. *'Addresses': : http://www.nornenmeister.creaturesforum.de/ :http://nornenmeister.creaturesforum.de/ *'Webmaster': NornenMeister *'Contributors/Staff': NornenMeister, Alien, Mummy, Brad Fermanich, Darcie, derk5482, Erling, Grendel Man, Ivo Jonker, Jay Dino, Jcarrcwalk, Jiko, John Demalo, Kris D, Lady Marava, Lioba, Marcus K., MarlisO, Monika, Norngirl, Rhanee, Snapdragon (Incomplete) *'Language': German *'Ran from/to': 6. June 2004 to 31. October 2008 and from 21. January 2009 to 17. March 2009 and from 23. September 2012 to current Summary of Content ]] Breeds for Creatures 1: *Fairy Norns *Jewel Norns *Pow-Wow Norns *Teddy Bear Norns *Trek Norns Breeds for Creatures 2: *Calypso Norns *Confused Norns *Foxi Norns *Frog Norns (version 2 - baby and child life stages) *Glow Norns v.2 *Glory Norns *Hokuspokus Norns *Indianer Norns (C2) *Maned Peacock Norns *Okapi Norns (C2) *Paon Norns *Plant Norns (C2) *Porky Norns *Pumuckl Norns (C2) *Rainbow Norns (C2) *Red Tail Norns *Shee Norns *Vulcana Norns *Gecko Ettins *Gecko Ettins v.2.0 *Plague Ettins (C2) *Siberian Wulf Norns *Turquoise & Pink Ettins v.2 *Winged Worker Ettins *Plasma Grendels *Sweetheart Grendels *Tiger Grendels (C2) *White Dynamite Grendels *Winged Bulbous Grendels Worlds for Creatures 2: * Albia at Night * Albitopia * Animal Arena * Christmas in Albia * Das Piratenschiff aka The Pirate ship * Flying Wonderland * Sweet World * The Albian Sea Bay aka The Amazing Virtual Sea Monkeys to C2 * Vulkanausbruch auf Albia aka Volcanic Eruption in Albia ]] Breeds for Creatures 3 / Docking Station: *Bry Norns *Cave Norns (DS) *Porcelain Norns *Snow Foxes *Vidya Norns Breeds for Creatures Village: *Cave Norns (CV) * Extensive breed lists for C2 with a short overview of all breeds. Also included: breed lists sort according to alphabet, slot, age, genomes, authors and websites. * The Sprite-Lister for Creatures 2. * The Tool-Finder for Creatures 2. * The World-Finder for Creatures 2. * Custom Norn C2 from Daniel Mewes. * All available Cheats for Creatures 2 and C2 The Albian Years. * More than 250 COBs. * Some eggs. * Some genetic breeds. * An extensive Sprites section for C2 world sprites, egg sprites and other sprites. * Every few weeks a Special Guest visits NornenMeister web page. (not more available). * More than 100 Norns, Grendels and Ettins are available for download. * Every few months a new Voting about Creatures Themes is started. * The Creatures 2 Language File in seven different Languages. * The Original Sound Files and Sprite Files from the Creatures 2 Game. * A tutorial of the differences of all Creatures versions (in German). * A tutorial how to create a C2 world with new graphics (in German). * All Creatures 2 Covers. * Creatures E-Cards (not more available). * Creatures Offline Games. * Creatures Online Games. * Creatures Icons and Pointers. * A Creatures Screensaver. * Creatures Desktopthemes. * Creatures Wallpapers (not more available). * Creatures Tinkering Corner. * Creatures Jokes (in German). *Besides all this, you'll find large link lists including links to German and International Creatures pages, forums, blog sites, newsgroups, groups, CCSF sites, search engines and so on.. History of Website There were five designs of the website, however there are no Backups made from them, so that only the current layout remained, which started on February 19th, 2007. 04. October 2007 by NornenMeister Web Address History *http://www.nornenmeister.creaturesforum.de/ (17.05.2005 - 31.10.2008 and from 21.01.2009 - 17.03.2009 and from 23.09.2012 to current) *http://mitglied.lycos.de/nornenmeister/ (18.07.2004 - 16.05.2005, down) *http://hans.superprovider.de/Creatures.htm (07.07.2004 - 17.07.2004, down) *http://hans.superprovider.de/Creatures2.html (06.06.2004 - 06.07.2004, down) Interesting Facts * Hosted by creaturesforum.de. * 353 MB total diskspace used. * More than 200 individual pages. * More than 750 Download-files. * Website-Updates several times a week in its heyday. * 40-70 Visitors per day. Peak values of around 100 Visitors per day in its heyday. * In June 2006 this website was selected as Link Tipp - Website of the Month at Mummy's Creatures. * Partner pages: Mummy's Creatures and Alien's Creatures World. * Mairenn from Creatures @ CU7 has made a Backup from the NornenMeister website, so that it was possible to restart the website again. * Since 15. May 2014 is the NornenMeister website is on Facebook Category:Websites